Her New World
by 2inluvwithu
Summary: Kingston is a girl with a broken family. Her life is in knotts but gets twisted when she has to move. New friends help but nothing fills the whole of being ripped away from her mother. Strange things happen and life sucks but will a new forest hotty help?
1. Help

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

( This is kinda like twilight in a weird way but doesn't have any of the characters. It also doesn't have the same story line.)

* * *

><p><em>He kissed me softly down my cheek and to my neck. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist in a vice like grip. Nothing could ever tear us apart. We were meant for each other.<em>

_" I never thought this could happen to me" I whispered into the side of his head._

_" It did" he said, a deep,seductive tone coloring his voice. "And we'll always stay this way."_

_Then his lips followed the line of my neck back up to my impatient lips._

* * *

><p>The trees flashed by like the bars of a cage, a dark, rat infested cage. It was like being shoved into a tunnel with the entrance blocked off and no end in sight. Kingston stared out the window of the family van. Gig Harbor, Washington. It was like a beautiful piece of hell.<p>

Rain splattered against the window against her face, almost like tears. The world was crying with her.

" oh Tony! isn't it so beautiful here!" Esmeralda, Kingston new step mom squealed, " how could you leave this place? I can't believe you grew up here!"

"yes and now we're here!" Claira said in sarcastic delight, " it's wonderful!'

"CLAIRA! I told you not to talk that way to your mother!" their father bellowed into the back seat.

"not my mother..." came just as a whisper from Kingston's sister from the third row.

Kingston was moving with her father to western Washington state. her parents had divorced a little over eight years ago and her mother had remarried immiediatley, but her father had waited awhile. Then he met Esmeralda and kingston's world shattered to pieces.

Now she was going to live exactly 252.71 miles away from her friends, her school ,and her mom. The last time they had seen each other had been filled with hugs and whispered "i Love you"s. Tears had streamed down her face quicker than she could wipe them away even after her dad had roughly shoved her in the car. She watched as the beautiful she looked almost identical to waved, running to the end of the driveway to keep them in sight longer.

Why did this happen to me?she thought silently. This is only supposed to happen to the bad kids in movies, not a worthless nobody like me.

She had long brown hair, blue jean colored eyes and was REALLY tall. well, like 5'9". She was almost 1/2 cherokee Indian but of course she got stuck with her dad's pasty skin. Her only real blood sister claira though had the beautiful skin of a cherokee maiden. She looked like their dad but with a touch of exotic features.

Their new step-sister Alissa looked like an average little latin girl. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, and smooth brown skin.

Kingston couldn't believe that she'd gotten stuck with glow-in-the-dark white skin when her sister looked like she had just stepped out of the tanning salon even in the dead of winter. Not fair.

The tears started to leak out again when she thought about who's skin claira had. When would she see her mother again? how would she escape this hell hole of a town? and most importantly, would she ever see the sun again?

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" a ear drum shattering scream woke Kingston from her regular nightmare. Something about a super hot dude who's face she could never see and a freaky weird bald dude in the dark beckoning her towards him.<p>

"We're here!" esmerelda giggled and clapped, bouncing in her seat. They turned down a long, gravel drive way. Grandma and Grampa"s drive way. She had been down this drive way millions of time but she'd never felt like this when she'd drove down it before. She had always felt excited and giddy, but not now. Now she felt scared, alone, and like an unwelcomed visitor being watched. She looked out the car window and let the last few straggler tears escape.

The house was dark and gloomy, built in the 1920's, but so many of her good memories had been made here. Like the first time she'd kissed a boy.

"KINGSTON! Oh, I've missed you soo much! Last time i saw you were the same height as me. Oh there is sooo many people who want..." her grandmother ran out to her as soon as she slid open the van door roughly, but Kingston knew well enough you really didn't need to listen to her. Her short grammy was cute in sooo many ways but at the same time just a little to happy all the time for kingston's taste. Her grandfather waited in the door, watching from a safe distance with a sour expresion. At least he understood how she felt.

"Come in! Come in! Oh, I've missed you soo much! Last time i saw you were the same height as me. Oh there is sooo many people who want..." gramma squealed after she had finished squeezing everyone in the family.

Her grandma put her arm out in the way only old gentelmen did. "May I?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course" Kingston said with as much fake enthusiasm as she could conjure up. They skipped into the house with a slow drag, either because of her deppresion or because grammy was a little past her prime.

" Hey King" her grampa said in a gruff voice as she neared the door.

"Nice to see you again pops. hows roping been?" she said, atleast trying to be polite.

"Awww... good enough. haven't won much lately and need to break in a new horse but tyler is doing amazing."

Tyler. The family's favorite subject. Every one still expected her and Tyler to get married one day. He was the famous roping partner of her grampa even though he was only a senior this year. He was really hot and had tried to pick her up a few times but, he was really creepy.

"That's nice" she clipped with a tight smile and gritted teeth. She slid past him in the door way as he started to greet the others.

The inside of the house look the same as it always had. 1950's decorations and frilly dolls and purses hung from the wall. She had always thought it was cute, but now that it was her home too it just looked stupid. The couches were old and dusty,covered in old Victorian style material. Kingston flopped down onto them, letting her loose shirt and velvety soft sweats curl around her.

"No no" grampa said, "your bedroom is this way."

* * *

><p>With a sister on each arm Kingston followed her grandfather up the stairs into the attic. She was supposed to stay in her grandmas old sewing room. No heat, No light, No electricity and in a mice and spider infested house.<p> 


	2. now him?

_His hand ran down my back. What would happen now? Would he die?_ _Would I die?_ _No_, _i can't be negative about this, she thought._

_" what's gonna happen to us?" she whispered to his chest, so quietly she couldn't even hear. But his ears were to sharp_.

_"Nothing_ _will ever happen to you. do you understand me? Never" he shook me gently by the arms._ _And then it hit us from the back._

* * *

><p>"Kingston?..."<em> a small whisper woke the girl from her uneasy sleep. "Kinggggsstttoonnnn...<em>" it sounded like a little girl.

It was creepy, especially since this was her first night in her baby pink, sewing room. Little dolls stared at her with unblinking eyes, frozen till time ends.

"Kingssssssssttton?..." the small voice whispered again.

_"_What claira? i really don't need this right now." kingston said groggily," will you stop being a creeper?"

"Kingssssstttttoooonnnn... issssss not smart girl." the voice got creepier and deeper, it almost sounded like gollum for LTR.

This is getting wierd, Kingston thought. Something white caught her eye in the window. Her head whipped tward it.

A little girl in an old fashioned white night gown was standing on the tin roof. Her long, flowing brown hair was tied up half way in a pink ribbon. Her eyes were a color she couldn't place. Like the color of grass with flecks of mud covering it.

"Stupid girl" came out of her beautiful little lips. Kingston blinked and in a flash of lightning, she was gone.

Kingston rubbed her eyes trying to tell if this was just a dream. It must be, she decided.

She blocked the beautiful creeper girl from her head and curled up, finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a cold sweat. Her regular nightmare had been spiced up last night. Muddy green eyes followed her where ever she went. The regular boy was still there but this time he wouldn't help her. She tried to reach out to him, but he ignored her.<p>

She jumped up and threw on her clothes, trying to forget about last night. Was she real? No, no, no she thought, why think about that when you can think about Taylor Lautner shirtless? Hehe, she giggled inwardly.

Her foot steps down the stairs were so quiet even her grandma's kitty didn't wake up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello baby!" she whisper yelled when she picked up. she rubbed his tummy and scratched him under his chin. His purrs were louder than her droid when it vibrated. She set him down carefully where he circled and curled up again. That cat was literally older than her.

She tip toed into the kitchen trying to head somewhere her dad wouldn't think to look for her but unfortunatley...he was already there.

"hey Kingston," he mumbled into a newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"hey dad," she said with and added scoop of fake happy, can i go to the woods?"

" yeah but first i wanted to ask you if you liked it her." he was giving her one of his creepy pervert looks as he took her in from head to toe. She had always wondered if other dads looked at their fifteen year old daughters that way.

"It's...Okay, i guess." she said not making eye contact with him."

"well, i just wanted you to know you'll be much better here without those stupid friends, dumb-ass mother and parents of hers. Hopefully now that your away you won't end up on drugs and suicide medication know that your way from them." he said in a monotne voice that didn't break once.

Was he trying to hurt her now? Torture? yeah, maybe a family member or two had tried to kill them selves but did he really have to pull the suicide meds card out of his tiny little sack? Tears welled in her eyes as he just looked down at the paper and sipped his coffee.

" I Hate y-...this. Please leave me alone now. I need to cool off" she said in a monotone voice. She was too good to go off on him Even if he was a dip-shit, that didn't mean she had to be a little bitch.

She ran out the door, to the edge off the woods and stopped, out of breath. Did she really want to go in there? with that wierdo creeper girl on her bedroom window callin her stupid and stuff?

Yeah, she would take that chance, and she started to run again. Falling and tripping more than running she finally made it to a meadow. Little yellow blossoms covered the ground and a log sat in the middle. It looked like it had been made for her.

Slowly,she mad her way to the middle and sat down on the log. Finally, she let it out. Every tear,sob ,choke, and cry came out like a waterfall. nothing stopped her from collapsing onto the soft,muddy ground. Her breath was ragged and heavy, she felt like she was breathing in water.

She jumped when something rustled behind her and turned around to see eyes staring back from under the bushes. They looked like...wolf eyes? slowly they backed away and out of sight, and even slower she looked back down to her lap.

A half crazy laugh louder than a sonic boom ripped from her lips.

" Come'on king!Just because you live in western Washington now DOES NOT mean twilight is real!" giggling in between each word.

"WHO ARE YOU?" a voice like a thunder clap came from the trees.

She yelped in surprise and fear. She felt like she was being watched, but she always fely like that here.

" Are you def? WHO-ARE-YOU-AND-WHY-ARE-YOU-HERE?" thunder clapped again.

"k-k-kingston, and i c-came here to cry...sir" she shakily answered.

A deep chuckle came from some where in the trees. wait, she thought, this thing has a deep voice but it doesn't sound like a sir.

"why would a pretty girl like you want to do that?" a flirty answer came back.

"why do disembodied voices care?" she sassed back to her invisible company. Who was here?

"Because disembodied voices don't like to see puffy red eyes and snotty little noses." It spat at the meadow. rustles were all around her, like something was surrounding the log.

"Asshole," she said back and then chuckled," wow, i probably called a ghost or something an asshole. never get another chance like that, will I? I have to be crazy. I bet your not even real." She snorted and wiped her nose.

With a thump, a large object landed in front of her. Woah, not an object but a super deliciously hot boy. He was probably about older than her but he was soooo fine. Native American? or maybe Black?

She didn't care because that was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He topped every Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner and, George Clooney all together. His cheese grader abs were so rock hard she wanted to lean in and-

"Are you mute now or should i leave since I think you might rather stare at me?" he said with a cocky grin plastered onto his gorgeous face.

" N-No, what were we talking about?"

That chuckle again. His teeth were so straight and white she expected them to sparkle when he smiled.

" I blieve we were dicussing your sanity." he said, trying to look serious.

"oh."

"well, your not out of your mind because,obviously, I'm real. But I would say i'm driving you crazy right now." he said with raised eyebrows and a wolf-ish grin.

WAKE-UP CALL! Stop oogling at his chest! she told herself.

"who are you?" she said looking up and staring , unfortunately, only at his eyes.

"You'll find out. Gotta go, but come see me...tomorrow. Kay?" and with a flick of his shoulder length hair,ran back into the forest


	3. Tavia

Kingston woke up to her alarm clock blaring " dead in ditches" by Hollywood Undead in her ears. She groggily sat up on her pillow and rubbed the eye sleepys off her face.

damn it, she thought, she had school today. she'd done this whole new kid thing thousands of times but it was still never fun. you had the jocks, the stoners, the bitches,and the girls who couldn't get a dick out of their mouth long enogh to say hi. It was the same at every school. She'd never fit into any of the stupid groups anyways. Acctualy, she hadn't even ever had a best friend.

She jumped up and rumaged through her closet. She finaly decided on a true religion pair of jeans, a cacky button down shirt and a navy colored cardigan. Her holister flippy-floppys slipped on her perfectly pedicured feet.

She wanted to skip down to the forest but NO...she had to go to school. Is it really smart to go back down to the woods to meet "SHAYDEN"? she thought. What if he was some creepy rapist guy? She knew about those...

"He doesn't seem like a rapist though..." she mumbled as she stuffed her mouth with a bite of omlet.

"What about rapists?" claira said around her bite of cereal while she sat down across the table.

"oh,nothin'. uuhhhhm...are you excited for school." she finished lamely.

"psssh..." claira rolled her eyes," yeah, just as excited as i am to kiss dad's ass after what i did last night."

"Wait, what'd you do?" kingston asked, letting her motherly protectiveness over claira come out in her voice.

"I snuck out... and got caught" she giggled.

"WHAT!" kingston yelled.

"what? i had to take a walk down to justins house." she smiled her evil,devil smile.

"Claira, your gonna be on sixteen and pregnant. Seriously,your only twelve."

"Yeah,Yeah," claira rolled her eyes "i didn't do THAT. just played around...in a non-gross way"

"Yeah, whatever...i SOOO belive that." kingston gawked

A vibration from her left pocket made her look down. INCOMING CALL: TYLER flashed across the screen.

"IGNORE!" kingston bellowed in her man voice and clicked the iddy-bitty red button.

"Tyler?" claira asked in her sarcastic voice.

"MMMMHHH" kingston answered as she skipped tom the kitchen sink.

"GIRLS! get in the car!" esmerelda yelled from outside," TIme for school!"

* * *

><p>"SEE YA!" esmerelda yelled as kingston stepped out of the car.<p>

"see ya." she said in her majorly deppressed voice. She shoved her earphones in and blasted "Buttons" by the pussy cat dolls in her ears.

Her feet dragged on the pavment as she made her way to the main office. A super hot senior with a north face on winked at her as she walked by. Ok, she had to smile at that.

She pulled open the door to a small biulding and yelped as she dodged a flying stapler.

"FUCKIN' BITCHES! You have no respect for students!" a shorter girl in the middle of the room screamed.

She had kick ass style was the first thing that popped into kingstons head. A sexy, lace belly tank top and washed out true religion jeans hugged her perfect body. her hair had a split par. on topit was black, like the kind that is so black it looks purple-greenish in the light, and the bottom was fire truck red.

A tatto ran from her temple down her neck and under her tank top. it looked alot like the design mike tyson had.

"well tavia, calm down now. we do have respect for you" the old granny looking secratary replied.

"No you Fucking don't! Your all just wanna be's who will bend over and lick ANYONES ASS WHO TELLS YOU TO!" She finished in the loudest yell she'd ever heard.

"tavia,do we need therestraints again? Oh, hello. can i help you?" she finaly looked twards her.

"Ummmm... i'm new. uhh, kingston sage?"

"Oh yes, here is everything you'll need" she seemed suddenly excited," and i hope personaly you'll have a wonderful time here!"

UUUHHH... yeah. she didn't like this lady.

Thesecratary handed her a folder with tons of paper spilling out. Her schedule was on top. Trig, Language arts, Enviormental science... yep, all the same stuff.

"you kinda look like a bitch." a voice said

She looked up to see tavia staring at her face.

WOAH...tavia's eyes were freaking were the lightest blue she'd ever see rimmed by a dark navy color. They reminded her of the ocean and a glacier at the same time. That sent a stabb of home sickness through her.

"really?," she said like it was a compliment,"you too."

Tavia laughed and looked back to the secratary. "Hey bitch, can i show her around?" she twitched her head twards me.

"of course." granny replied without even looking up.

They walked out of the office but had to stop for tavia to flip off everyone in the office through the window.

"what's your name again?" Tavia said after she was satisfied everyone had seen her.

"kingston. hey, what did you get in trouble for back there?"

"OH! it was horrible." tavia shook her head and put her hand over her mouth

"What?" kingston pried.

"Mr. shellington, that asshole," she breathed out," well, you see, he took my bran new package of tropical starburst. those thibngs are my fucking favorite." She said it as seriosly as if someone had died.

Kingstons loud laugh echoed off the walls all the way down to the end of the hall. Tavia and her were gonna be friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is dedicated to Tavia, one of my Best friends in the world. Luv u TAFFY:)<em>**


	4. everythings bigger in washington

_**Hey, even if u don't like it could u review? i need some opinions on where i should go with this? thanks! ;)**_

* * *

><p>"GOD! This has been the most boring freaking week ever!" kingston yelled.<p>

"Go do something...like play in the woods ...or work on m-" her dad mumbled.

"the woods?" she said. Fuck, she'd forgotten to go see shayden. " yeah, i'm gonna go to the woods"

She quickly jumped up and ran twards the door. Shit, Why the hell did she want to go see creepy stalker sasquatch? Tavia's voice said becuase he had a fine ass in her head. Yeah, good enough,she thought.

She stuck her head phones in her ears and blasted "love you like a love song" by selena gomez in her ears and started to walk into the woods. If her new BFF knew she listened to girly shit like this she would be pinned on the cafeteria ground getting something cheesey rubbed into her face (**_Seriously! she would do that in real life!)_**. Earlier this week tavia had marched across the cafeteris and knocked the fuck out of her ex- boyfriends face**_( she really did that too)_**. Yeah, he was a pussy though, she thought. It was definetly a good thing to be on her good side. Then you didn't shit your pants on a regular basis when she walks by with her packages of starburst.

A bloody murder scream echoed through the trees when something large and black stepped out of the bushes in front of her. H-O-L-Y F-U-D-G-E-! This thing was the size of her horse... with teeth! It stood there, taller than her, breathing hot, steaming breath into the air. It was a ...wolf? Shit, everything is bigger in washington.

"Just one foot behind the other. awww, such a nice puppy mutant. aren't you? soo cute," she said shakily as she slowly backed up. One foot bahind the other, one more step then run. Slowly, she turned away from the wolf with closed eyes. On three, she told herself, run. Okay, 1... 2...3... she openede her eyes and ran, right into a set of flat abs.

"Holy HEll!" she screamed and jumped back about to run in the opposite direction before he caught her arm. Wow, he was hot! Well, like that too, but really warm! He had to have a fever... or maybe thats just what steroids do to people. hmmm, interesting thought, what other part of him did the steroids affect? No,no,no, that was a myth.

"What are you doing here?" he roughly turned her around and said angrily in her face.

"Uh-ummm, weelll, i w-was,ummm"she stuttered.

" Fuck. Today please. i don't have all the time in the world." He said angrily again into her face. He was sooo hot. Flat abs, giant biceps, pretty eyes, tan skin... no wonder she couldn't talk at first. wait, Taavia wouldn't let a guy talk to her like this.

"Excuse me? what happened to "Come see me tommorow, Kay?" " she mocked back into his face.

"Tommorow was Five days ago," he said through clenched teeth, " And if you hadn't noticed by my puppy, you would see now isn't the best time."

"Well Sorry. I hope you and your wolf-... wait," she slowly turned back to the wolf. He was laying on the ground, his paws spread out in front of him. He was panting and when she looked down at him he cocked his head at her.

"You know the wolf?" she turned back to shayden, who looked like he was more guilty then angry now.

"I ummmm- i don't know hi- uhh it ... I" he rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed, looking up at the tops of the trees.

" today please. i don't have all the time in the world." she mocked him in her fake bitchy voice. He looked down and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Seriously though Taffy! It was HUGE!" she was walking through the halls with tavia.<p>

"NO WAY!" She said back," No wolf is the size of a horse! and a hot guy in the forest? where do i get one..." she said as she popped a mystery object into her mouth.

"uuummmm, he has to have brothers or cousins or something... want to meet him?" She asked. She had spent the whole day yesterday talking to shayden about everything.

"Hell YEAH!" Taffy screammed in the middle of the door way of their lit. class.

"Kay." She said and gave her the hand sign for "text me" as they past their blind teacher. Mr. Mcroy was cool, but his dog always freaked her out. It stared at her the WHOLE class period, Every day. Freaky, and it's eyes reminded her of something... someone she knew.

She set her books down on the table she shared with a nobody guy with a seriously hot body. He was a native and had long dark hair that girls drooled over, but sooo far, she hadn't even seen him talk.

Her phone vibrated.

_I want a hottie! starburst and bitches_

_U can have 1! I'll just come to ur house and we'll go meet him :) $ Funky monkey$_

_YEAH! can't wait! Starburt and bitches_

_when are we going on are date, babe?_

**UGGHHHH, tyler.**

_What date?$Funky Monkey$_

_U kno... the one where i pick u up and we do it in my truck ;)_

_Uhhh...no. $Funkey Monkey$_

_y?_

_Cuz ur an ass...$Funky Monkey$_

_don't be like that babe_

_Who else is txting u? starburst and bitches_

_TYLER! HELP!$Funky Monkey$_

_Gimme his Number! Starburst and bitches_

She spent the rest of the class period reading the text between tavia and tyler that tavia forwarded her. Things like **DIE BITCH! **and **ARE YOU SECRETLY GAY?** were all through it. One time she asked him if he'd ever been attracted to cows. hehehe, she was funny.


End file.
